


All I Want Is Your Love

by WinterCutie



Series: The Female Killjoys [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Genderbending, Hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul has taken up wood carving as a hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is Your Love

"Your girlfriend has taken up wood carving as a hobby Poison." Jet stands in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest blocking her view of Ghoul leaned over the engine of the trans am. 

Poison looks up at Jet with a sigh. "Okay? So Ghoul is carving stuff what does that have to do with me?"

"She insists picking up any random sticks of wood we find as if she's looking for something."

She nods and chews on her lip. "Yeah I get it. I'll talk to her about it. Now can you please move?"

Jet raises an eyebrow at her and goes back into the diner. Poison grabs a couple bottles of water and jogs over to Ghoul. "Hey, you thirsty?"

"I was just about to get some water if this will... Ah! Fucking finally." She grins and stands up accepting the water from Poison. "You can try her now. She should purr like a kitten."

Poison nods and gets in starting the car with a smile. "You are a fucking magician Ghoul."

"So I saw Jet talking to you. Was she bitching 'bout me collection the wood?"

Poison shuts the car off and gets out. "Yeah she claims you have plenty of wood you've not done anything with."

"Well I think I've found what I need for what I'm working on." 

Poison nods with a smile. "Alright."

A couple weeks later Ghoul somehow acquires a tin of clear finishing paint at a swap meet and starts coating all of the pieces she's created with it. 

Dragons, robots, miniature houses, and even an octapus are among the assortment of miniature carvings. Poison spent one day lining them up in the order that Ghoul created them and she saw the progress Ghoul has made in her skill. 

She asks Ghoul why she strings them up outside during the sandstorms and Ghoul replies that's the only way to make sure all of the angles are smooth. 

Ghoul gives her a little wooden pendant strung on some guitar wire for what she claims is their anniversary. Poison has never been good at keeping up with dates, even before the world went to hell.

She spent days afterwards worrying about it because she had forgotten and not got Ghoul anything. Kobra pulls her aside almost a week later and smacks her on the back of the head. "P, I love you, but you can be a real idiot sometimes."

She opens her mouth to argue that she hadn't done anything stupid lately but kobra had glared at her. "Ghoul just wants to know you appreciate the effort she put into carving that for you. She doesn't need you to get her anything. She just needs to know you still love her."

"Oh... I didn't... Of course I love her." Poison pouts at her sister.

"Well go tell her that." Poison nods and walks away from her irritated sister. 

"Hey Ghoul?" She leans against the door next to where her girlfriend is flipping through a magazine she's read a dozen times since the found it.

"Yeah?" Ghoul looks up at her clearly pouting.

"You know I still love you right?" She's never been good at the whole voicing her feelings thing and looks down scruffing her boot on the floor.

Ghoul's face lights up with a smile and she sits up to kiss Poison lightly on the cheek. "Yeah I know, but its nice to hear it occasionally. I love you too Poison."

Poison sits down beside her leaning into Ghoul's touch. "I'll try to remember that." Poison falls asleep to Ghoul playing with her hair and talking about the forcast for the next sandstorm. Its moment like this that remind her about what they're really fighting for.


End file.
